Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, typically include a rotatable drum defining a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treatment according to an automatic cycle of operation implemented by the appliance. Liquid, such as water or a mixture of water and one or more treating chemistries, is supplied to the treating chamber during the automatic cycle of operation to treat the laundry. The liquid is collected within a tub surrounding the drum and is either drained from the appliance or recirculated for application to the laundry items. To access the treating chamber, lids are typically provided on vertical access laundry treating appliances with hinges that allow the lid to be opened and closed.